Conker
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=January 18 |deceased state=Living |age-part1=22 |height-part1=185 cm |weight-part1=55 Kg |rank-part1= Jōnin |occupation=None |classification=A-Rank |affiliations=Kumogakure, Otogakure, Iwagakure |teams= |nature type=Boil Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Sound Release, Water Release, Wind Release |Kekkei Genkai= Sharingan, Boil Release, Body Current |unique traits= |ninja registration=121416 |academy age=10 |chunin age=13 |jutsu=Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, Puppet Technique, Water Release: Water Fang, White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave |tools= Kunai, Paper Bombs, Senbon }} Background Kumogakure Conker was born about two decades ago in Kumogakure, although his home was actually outside of the main village. His parents were a Sand Ninja, Kazou and a Cloud Ninja by the name of Kurina. Conker was incredibly gifted as a child and his father taught him how to fight ‘til the age of 8. Once a few years had passed, Kazou took Conker into Kumogakure leaving behind the only life and mother Conker knew. Once they got into the village Kazou enrolled Conker into the Ninja Academy and left him there alone as willed by Kurina. He spent many years alone under special care that he wouldn’t be harmed or killed set by the Raikage of the time. He rose through of the ranks of a ninja quickly since he was outcasted and spent all his time studying. The village outcasted him because of the mark he had on his right wrist, which he couldn’t figure out. “The Seal of Seven Sins” which usually activated in Conker’s sleep turning into a demon which rampaged the villagers at night. The villagers called him the “Seven Sins of Kumogakure” and an underground resistance mob was formed to eliminate Conker. On the eve of his fourteenth birthday Conker rose up to fight the mob against the wishes of the Raikage. Conker was strong, but as an Anbu could only hold out against the mob for so long before they killed him or so they thought. The mob then carried his body to the gates and left him out there. The demon, not suited with losing their host, used the powers it possessed to revive and age Conker’s body to give him a second chance at living and removing the demon from his body in the efforts of this odd revival technique. With his new found body he discovered he had lost much of his power which was hidden within him. Knowing he couldn’t return to Kumogakure, Conker set out to find a new place he could call home. Sunagakure After traveling for three days, Conker collapsed in the desert somewhere and was found by Anna, a woman from Sunagakure. She brought him to her house and took care of him for a number of years. While staying with the woman he now called “Mom”, Anna and her son Jason, Michael took on a new name: Conker Hamata, Hamata being the last name of Anna’s late husband. Most of his time was spent training Jason for him to join Sunagakure’s Academy and studying Fūton Ninjutsu and Kugutsu (Puppetry). One night, while he was out with Jason, some thugs broke into the home of Anna and kidnapped her and tried to take her away. Luckily he got there once they got outside, however they threatened to kill Anna if he came closer. Upon a glance Conker recognized the thugs, they were members of the mob that killed him a few years back. Enraged Conker growled lowly, a wave of power running over him, and he unleashed his Kekkei Genkai. A current of electricity washed over his entire body, something Conker used to his disposal. He dashed toward the thugs ripping them apart before they could even move, but one slipped away barely able to breathe let alone move. Conker took his mother and brother to safety not worried about the man. A week after the incident Conker was challenged in the desert by not one, but two groups. The one was a larger group of the mob, the other two members of a group interested in his Kekkei Genkai. The mob attacked first and Conker fought them off, but barely before the second group of attackers stepped in, killing the mob without trying. Seeing their power Conker forfeited and let them capture him with the condition that he could say goodbye to his family. They agreed and escorted him home where he went in and told his mother goodbye, why he had to go, and promised he’d return to her if he lived. The group members, of what organization he never learned, transported him to their headquarters in the desert outside of Sunagakure where they presented him to their leader. The man immediately showed disapproval knowing they had someone who couldn’t control his Current, like his mother, and ordered he be disposed for being “useless”. Konohagakure The three of them traveled to Konohagakure, where they planned to dispose of Conker and leave him for the leaf ninja to find, and upon arrival Conker ran away from them and to the Hokage. Upon reaching Tsunade he spoke with her and she allowed him to register to become a Leaf Shinobi. He took his time going through the ranks in Konohagakure as he focused mostly on his friends instead. He resided within Konohagakure for roughly two and a half years underground before he surfaced for another two years. This is where he began his journey to his current self, finding himself the member of more than two dozen fights, two wars and half a dozen marriages, starting with his re-emergence in Konohagakure. During his stay in the leaf village, Conker created his first puppet, creating it in his likeness. It would be soon after this his first “army” of puppets would be created, a project that took him seven months to complete. Shortly after the completion of the puppets, Conker and his, then, wife would found the underground group “Deepground”. After a four year stay with Konohagakure, Conker migrated to Otogakure, which seemed to be a good place for his new outlook on life. Otogakure With a life of senseless combat and good deeds behind him, Conker proclaimed himself as a member of Otogakure. It was in this village that he took to researching his Curse Seal and how to activate and control it at his whim. While teaching himself control of the Seal, he took time to, not only control his Kekkei Genkai, but combine it into his Taijutsu to form his own version of NinTaijutsu. Under the ruling of Trev, Conker became a member of the Sound Five, remaining as a consistent member there until removing himself from the group and re-grouping himself to Iwagakure as a rouge ninja. Iwagakure Conker, upon hiding out in Iwagakure, became a member of the Shinobi Academy as their Taijutsu Sensei. Conker generally doesn’t make himself noticed publicly in Iwagakure as he is a Rogue Ninja that does not recognize Iwagakure as his village or Tsuyo as his Kage. Conker has abandoned his older puppet models and, while now ‘underground’ in Iwagakure, he is working on a new puppet project. Personality Conker is a strange character, to say the least. He is incredibly pessimistic and cannot fathom that his life has any meaning or that he could lead a life of good nature. Intertwined with his pessimism is a bit of arrogance, being somewhat overconfident in his skills. He has shown to be greatly aware of his downfalls, but he greatly exaggerates his own strengths, especially in puppetry. Some have gone as far as to call him a sadist and a masochist, given the fact that he tends to attempt to ignore any feeling of pain that is inflicted on him and enjoying the pain he inflicts on others. This (the sadism) is further stressed by Conker’s tendency to “overkill” his opponents, taking the kills way too far even after the opponent is already dead. Appearance Conker is a slightly above average height shinobi standing at 6’1” tall and is drastically underweight for his height at a mere 126 lbs. He has mid-length black hair parted over his right eye to slightly cover up his striking light blue eye. He wears a plain black shirt overtop of a light grey collared shirt. The sleeves of the shirt have dark grey stripes and he wears a dark red tie with his attire. His pants are a black color and are held up by a belt around his waist and another that is slightly diagonal at his left side. He tends to wear a pair of black ninja sandals. He carries a messenger bag at his right side, slung on his right shoulder, which consists of numerous scrolls for keeping his weapons, his summoning contract and his puppets. In recent months Conker took to wearing a ninja headband over his left eye to cover his three-tomoe Sharingan so that it doesn’t drain his chakra. The headband he wears is his Kumogakure headband with the cloud scratched out, showing his defection from the village. His scratched out Konoha and Oto headbands are tied to his belts, dangling from his left hip. Conker’s left arm is covered in fifteen Kanji tattoos, one for each of his children, except his oldest Son and Daughter, Zion and Raina, which are on either side of his neck. His other tattoos include “F-E-A-R” on his right knuckles, “R-I-O-T” on his left knuckles, a Heaven Seal on his right shoulder and his family’s symbol next to his Heaven Seal. Abilities Taijutsu Conker is incredibly gifted in hand-to-hand styling of fighting, able to perform quick and powerful strikes in skilled combinations with extreme precision. He combines these with quick grabs and powerful throws or his Kekkei Genkai for customized NinTaijutsu. Raiton Conker, being a ninja of Kumogakure, was born with a Raiton affinity as his primary affinity. As such, he has a greater use of this over the rest of the affinities his body carries. He is able to expertly perform Raiton Techniques and can even use some of them without hand seals, using his Kekkei Genkai to mimic said techniques. Fūton Conker says that his Fūton affinity is purely based on his family genetics, as both of his parents carried it like his Raiton affinity. Conker is not as expert in using this affinity as his primary, but he is able to freely release his chakra to control the wind currents around his body. The wind control only works within the immediate area around Conker which he finds to complicate things sometimes. Ototon While not a big practitioner of it, Conker is knowledgeable in the use of Ototon from his days as a Sound Five Member. He developed one single Ototon technique of his own, but tends not to use it. Kugutsu Conker’s biggest weapons and style of fighting resides in his puppets. Over the extent of his lifetime, Conker has developed over 70 designs for puppets, most of which were nothing more than prototypes used to serve as a way to determine better ways to operate his successful puppets. Conker recently abandoned his old designs in order to use their mechanisms to build better puppets with humanoid forms. For the time being, Conker is using the Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets. Weaponry Outside of his puppets, Conker is known to own a modified Katana with wind manipulating properties known as “Tryce”. He also owns a lightning manipulating scythe called “Black Dahlia”, an earth manipulating broadsword called “Lady Devil” and fire manipulating set of Chakrams called “Eternal Flames”. He is currently searching for a weapon that can manipulate Water. Kekkei Genkai Conker is quite proficient in the use of his Kekkei Genkai, using it to mimic Raiton techniques and create custom NinTaijutsu. Conker is able to bring his current to the surface to his skin in order to reduce or nullify Raiton techniques, but uses it with discretion. The Bodi Denryu is a current of electricity that flows within a person’s body and connected to each of the person’s major organs. As such, the stress of using the Bodi Denryu puts stress on each of the organs and after too much use at one time, a person can be killed by it. Category:Male